


Sara started it

by Day Dreamer Five (WanderingZigzag)



Series: Lost the plot [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: But humour not smut, Gender-Neutral Five, Mute Runner Five, Other, Plotless, consumption of alcohol, discussion of sex, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingZigzag/pseuds/Day%20Dreamer%20Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast banter after a big party at Able</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara started it

**Author's Note:**

> Runnerzero requested prompt 50.“ah, you’re up. how’d you sleep?” for 5/8
> 
>  
> 
> **Italics is Five using sign language**

To say that it had been a big night was putting it lightly. Five hadn’t even slept yet. At least they weren’t hungover like many of the other runners would be, Five didn’t allow themselves to let their guard down like that. Ever. Good thing too because it was after the party had finished that the night got interesting. It was now 15 minutes till breakfast and Five was finally alone, they should fix them self up, but were content to just lie on their cot and reflect on the events of the past few hours.

 

When they did heave themselves off the bed and look in the mirror they were quite a sight. If ‘sex hair’ was in the dictionary there would be a photo of runner Five, they laughed silently, ran a hand through it, and just left it looking like a tribute to the 80’s. If they were going to be teased by their friends for this they may as well have some fun, they were feeling rather more playful than usual.

 

Sara was the first to greet them when they sat at the breakfast table, the others were mostly wallowing in various degrees of hangover and sleep deprivation

 

“ah, you’re up. how’d you sleep?”

 

Five looked at Sara from under their lashes, mischief sparking in their eyes

 

_“I didn’t”_

 

Sam set down his cup of the just in time to catch Fives response and rather comically spat out his drink when he noticed Fives appearance.

 

The left side of their neck and shoulder was more hickey than skin, Five had noticed that their one and only high-collar running top mysteriously disappeared that morning, ‘Well if thats the game they want to play’ Five had thought to them self, and picked out a very low cut tank top that they almost never wore.

 

A loud chorus of wolf whistles and cheers went up around the table as the other runners caught on to what Sam was looking at. Five managed to keep a neutral expression and ate their food like chaos hadn’t just erupted around them.

 

“Christ Five, what lucky bastard is responsible for this?” Simon asked

 

The culprit did not meet their eyes so Five shrugged nonchalantly and helped them self the the remainder of Simons coffee, Five, like always, had used up their entire coffee ration at the start of the week.

 

“Come on Five! No secrets between runners” Jody insisted

 

“Yeah we need details, filthy, perverted details” Said Evan with a chuckle

 

_“details?”_ Five mused _“…after the party a special someone took me for a romantic 2am stroll under the stars and then ‘romantically’ slammed me against a wall to make out. They whispered sweet-obscenities in my ear whilst ravaging my body, then dragged me back to my room to tear off my clothes and use me for 4 hours of mind blowing sex, before stealing my shirt and leaving"_

Sara was sitting directly across from Five and so automatically had the job of translating for those of the group who hadn’t picked up sign as quickly, that was actually the main reason Five had obliged Evans request.

 

“Theres no way you could have fucked for four hours straight” said Owen

 

_“wanna bet?”_

 

“Its called stamina Six” said Sara dryly

 

Five let out a huge yawn and rested their chin in their hands

 

“Have you really been up all night?” Asked Sam with concern “You have a run in an hour”

 

Five let their head fall to the table when they had to use their hands to reply

 

_“If I get eaten today…I regret nothing!”_ Five signed with a silent chuckle

 

“Well I guess you better take this then” Sara said passing Five her nearly full mug of coffee as she stood up to leave “Because from now on nobody is eating you besides me”


End file.
